Do it for America (or Captain America)
by Winter-Widow1791
Summary: Steve and Natasha have been going out for a while now and they still haven't done the deed. On his birthday, Natasha is determined to fullfill her patriotic duty and do America.


**A/N: Happy Birthday to Steve Rogers! Also this is my first romanogers fic ever! I like their dynamic and wanted to write something because I'm actually a huge romanogers fan! This is also posted to Ao3**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Steve groaned for two reasons. One was for his sore back, and the other reason was that there was a beautiful red-head attached to his lips and was currently shoving her luscious tongue into his mouth, that distinctly tasted like the strawberries she was eating last night before she went to bed.

Lying completely on top of him, Natasha solely focused on him only, the world didn't matter in that moment. Everything was going great, but she felt that nothing was progressing into something more.

They literally have been making out for 10 solid minutes and his hands were still firmly planted on her waist with no intention on moving. Like c'mon give her a little action.

Natasha finally pulled away from their lustful kiss.

"Steve, we have been kissing for a while now, and I've already expected for you to move things along by now." She looked at him.

He raised his eyebrows in question.

She rolled her eyes, "Grab my ass, grope my breasts, like throw me a bone here, we've been dating for awhile now and all I get is a kiss and nothing else."

Steve flushed at her answer, "Natasha, I'm sorry but, I still find it disrespectful to do that to a woman. I care about you Nat, and I want to do things right. It's the 40's kid in me." He look at her her with precious blue eyes she couldn't resist.

She inwardly cursed herself. _Damn those eyes._

"I know Steve, and I like that about you, but we're dating now, and its perfectly acceptable to do those things to me, in private of course." She smiled at him.

"And don't think I've haven't notice you staring at my ass all the time and even before we started dating too." She casually put.

His face went redder than her hair, " Um, I-I didn't mean to um…."

She found his stammering cute, "Oh, relax Steve, it's part of human nature and I'll throw you a bone old man, it's your birthday today." She pecked his lips and with that she finally got off of Steve and out of bed.

He sighed, "I forgot about that." He mumbled to himself.

"You forgot about turning 100 years old today?" She joked.

Steve feigned a laugh, "Funny Natasha, and I'm 98 not 100, but since I've been under the ice for about 70 years, so technically I'm 31."

Natasha laughed harder at that, " Whatever you say Rogers."

Steve got out of bed and made his way towards Natasha and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"There goes the hands around the waist again." She teased.

Steve ignored that, " Natasha whenever I'm with you, time always seem to stop and nothing else matters, I could be turning 98, or 120 today, but it doesn't matter to me as long as you're by my side." He sweetly placed a kiss on her lips.

She responded, "That was so cheesy, but it's really one of the reasons I like about you Steve." She smiled up at him and placed her lips on his again.

* * *

"I swear to god Maria, I think I'm going crazy because of sexual frustration." She complained to her friend over the phone.

"Haven't you ever heard of the miracle of masterbation?" Maria responded.

"Trust me Maria, you don't know the many nights I've dreamt about that man with his head in between my legs. And I swear there is something that just wants to burst out, I see it in his eyes, but nothing."

She heard her laugh, "Natasha then what are you wait for? Go for it already."

Natasha groaned, "Ugh, it's not as easy as I thought it would be. Steve is still very chivalrous and won't touch me in anyway that's inappropriate. I need something that can get him hot and bothered."

"Natasha just listen, do it already. Give him a push and show him what she's been missing. Do it for America."

"Do it for America? Seriously Maria?"

"Yes, it's your patriotic duty to do it with him today. We celebrate America's independence today, let's also celebrate Steve's independence from his virginity too. I mean it's about time."

Natasha though about it, " Do it for America…I think you just gave me an idea Maria."

"Was is it?"

"I'll do what you said, do it for America."

"Natasha I'm still not getting it."

"Sorry Maria, but I have to let you go, I have to do some stuff for tonight."

"Well that's the spirit."

"I'll give you details later, I have to leave. Thanks for the idea again. Bye."

"Bye." She heard the dial tone.

Natasha couldn't of been more happy at the moment, yes she finally found a way of making her patriotic duty wish fulfilled tonight. And things were even more perfect because Steve was out with Sam right now, and wouldn't be back till later, so that gave her more than enough time to assemble to perfect outfit for Steve.

She grabbed her purse and her keys and headed out the door.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Natasha walked in back to their apartment with handful of bags of each hand. Assembling the perfect outfit for Steve was a hard task but she managed to find everything to piece together. And Steve wasn't home yet.

She breathed out in relief, " I should go get ready." She hurried towards the bathroom.

One hour later, Steve stepped inside his apartment.

"Natasha" he called out.

He heard nothing but silence "Natasha" he called out again.

Hmm I wonder where she could be, she did promise him they would go out to eat for his birthday. Maybe she was in the bedroom still getting ready.

He walked towards their room, and opened the door ajar. "Natasha"

 _Just in time_ she thought as she heard him from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a minute, just make yourself comfortable for a second."

He complied as he fully entered the room and sat down on the comfy bed.

"Do it for America" she muttered as she took in her outfit, it was perfect. She adjusted her breasts a little bit more, and fluffed her hair once again. Checked her makeup. Okay it was time.

She grabbed her shield, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Steve, engrossed on his phone heard the door open, "it's about time sweetie, let's go the reservation is at 8:45 and we got 20 minutes to get there." He gaze was still towards his phone.

"Hey soldier."

He heard her husky voice and head looked up and the phone in his hand dropped to the floor creating an echo.

She laughed, "Finally, I got your attention." She slowly and torturously made her way towards him.

Her voice was doing wonders to him, but _that_ outfit, my goodness.

He was playing with his hands nervously, "Um, Nat, wow, I mean wow." He was speechless and another part of his anatomy was making itself known.

Steve took her in from head to toe. She was so sexy and breath-taking. He discreetly licked his lips.

She was wearing a red, white and blue corset. Blue at the top, a white star in the middle of her breasts, and red and white strips under it. Perfect for our dear America, and Captain America.

Attached to the corset were black garters that were holding up her stockings. On her hands were red gloves, on her head was a blue helmet with the white A in front and she completed her look with the first shield he ever had before the vibranium shield.

She striked a salute pose and held it there with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Steve still was left with his mouth hanging open.

"So Captain, are you ready to fill you patriotic duty." She kept teasing him with that sexy voice of hers.

He stammered again, "Wh-what are y-you talking about?

She put her hand down and swayed her hips toward his direction and straddled his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's do it for America." She sucked on his earlobe.

Distracted and enjoying the moment, "Do what."

She rolled her eyes, "Let's do it for the red, white and blue. Tomorrow I'll be fighting, and I'll win this war for you. Let's do it for our country, our country wants us to. Bullets are exploding, they'll soon be at the door, Give something to America you never gave before. Yeah, let's do it for our country, the red, white, and the blue, If the President were standin' here, I'm sure he would approve. I'll be a mighty soldier before this night is through. Let's do it for our country, our country wants us to. Just think about it - it would be like as if we were doing it for the Statue of Liberty, or the Grand Canyon, or the New York Yankees... lets just do it."

She finished her speech with crashing her lips with his and met with a heated passion and all the tension was between them. She threw the shield aside and kept his head steady along with hers.

To be honest, Steve was glad this was happening. He wanted to do it with her for so long but was nervous, until he saw her in that outfit. That awoke something in him he never knew existed. He has waited too damn long for this and it was finally to time to fulfill his duty to America.

He pulled back and took a look at her, her face full of emotion. Passion and lust, want and need were all present. But more than that, was love. Love for this incredible, brave woman whose life he valued more than his own. Whose love he wanted more than anything. He hadn't told her yet, but he knew in this moment it was the right time.

"Natasha." he said softly, his voice trembling with emotion. His hand caressed her face tenderly, his fingertips lightly brushing her ear.

She closed her eyes in delight at his caress. She instinctively leaned into it, raising her hand to cover his own. Opening her eyes, she gazed into his baby blue gems she loved so much and whispered, "Make love to me?"

"Yes Ma'am." he answered without hesitation.

And that was the last word spoken before Steve crushed his lips to hers, his hand tilting her head back. Nipping and biting, he sucked on her bottom lip encouraging her to open her mouth. She obeyed and he plunged his tongue in, sweeping it around, claiming it as his own.

Natasha moaned deeply and automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She raised up slightly, climbing fully into his lap, digging her fingers into his blonde hair. Needing desperately to be as close to him as possible, needing to be a part of him.

Taking his bottom lip between her teeth, Natasha nibbled lightly, loving the sound of his moaning reverberating against her mouth. Her own tongue invaded just as immediately as his, running up and around his mouth, tasting all of him.

Steve moved his hands down to her back, and grabbed her ass.

She gasped into the kiss. _Finally_.

Pulling back for air, Steve looked into her eyes, needing to see her response to his kisses. His heart warmed at the glassy look in her eyes, her ragged breathing and her swollen mouth.

Beautiful.

Shifting her snuggly into his arms, Steve carefully set her down on the bed. Her mouth softly caressing his neck. She placed light, fairy kisses on his neck, her tongue lightly running over his skin.

He groaned, unsure if he could make it to the top without his knees buckling. Her mouth was doing a dance that caused his nervous system to overheat.

He pulled back and stared at her. She was so beautiful.

She was laying there, her body languid, her limbs thrown back. Her corset was riding high on her, exposing the top of her breasts.

From his vantage point, he could see she was excited. Her nipples almost stood out in high relief against her corset. Her chest was heaving and the way she kept licking her lips was driving him mad.

He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and ravish her, love her the way she deserved to be loved. She raised up on her elbows and stared at him, taking all of him in. After a moment, she whispered huskily, "Come here."

Obeying her command, he slid onto the bed next to her, taking her gently, lovingly into his arms. Turning both of them onto their sides, they resumed the kiss that they had begun.

Their mouths met, knowingly, each one trying to possess the other. Lips, tongue, teeth... The kiss quickly turned passionate, each one trying to dominate the other. And not just with their mouths either.

Hands everywhere, legs intertwined, both of them learning the feel of the other. Their caresses were fast and hard, both of them trying to claim the other's body with their own.

Natasha ran her nails down his back, causing him to arch involuntarily into her. She smiled at his response, and repeated the gesture, her nails digging in a little bit harder.

Steve felt the pressure through his shirt and with one swift movement, moved her onto her back, his body on top of hers. His hands grabbed her head, while his tongue plundered her mouth. His kiss was unrelenting, his mouth unassuming. His passions and desires for her were unleashed in that kiss.

Everything he had ever felt for her, towards her was present in his kiss. Passion and lust, love and anger, she had the ability to bring out his most primal instincts. Everything about her inflamed his wants and electrified his senses.

And now, to finally be able to act on them was...mind boggling.

He dug his hands into her red tresses, his fingers tightening as the kiss deepened. He tugged, tilting her head back, exposing the porcelain skin of her neck.

Breaking the kiss, he moved his mouth to her neck, sucking and licking the silk flesh. He ran his tongue over her collarbone, tracing it with a firm pressure.

She moaned, "Oh Steve," and instinctively dug her hands into the back of his head, holding him to her.

Raising his head slightly, he growled, "Call me, Captain.", before descending on her neck again. He moved his lips to the other side, biting her neck, leaving his own love mark.

She groaned deeply and yanked his head up for another kiss. Pressing her lips to his, she used her strength to push him onto his back, her legs on either side of him.

Straddling him, She began to move, her body in sync with her tongue, rubbing against him as her tongue plundered his this time.

Slowly, enticingly, Natasha rolled her hips so that her hot center pressed ever so against his rock hard erection. Teasingly, tantalizingly, she kept up her pace, her slow pace driving him mad.

Unable to take it anymore, Steve grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her against him , causing both to groan unintelligibly.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled them over, pulling the dominant position on her. Raising up onto his knees, he gazed down at her for a moment, taking in her beauty once again.

Her lips were swollen, her breath was shallow and her nipples stood even higher than before, aching for his touch.

Reaching over, he undid the straps of her corset, undoing the left then the right before reaching behind her back,untying the string almost with years of experience. He pulled the material away, exposing her ample breasts to his eyes, drinking her all in.

She looked at him, noticing the admiration in his eyes and teasingly ran her hands over her breasts, rolling her nipples even harder than before.

Feeling his erection surge, Steve growled and grabbed her hands, placing them above her head. Bending his head, he swiftly engulfed her breast, his mouth hot against her skin.

Nibbling and sucking, his tongue was driving her crazy.

"Captain" she moaned.

No man ever has made her want as much as this man did. This man, who was not only her partner, but her friend, her confidante, and now her lover. This man, who until faced with the possibility of losing him even if it was just a dream, she hadn't realized how much she loved him, needed him, wanted him.

Steve couldn't get enough of the taste of her breasts, it was delicious and was growing addicted to the, already. .

Releasing her breast, He moved on to the other one, his tongue repeating the same exquisite torture that he did on its partner. Rolling his tongue, he teased her nippled into a hardened peak, before biting it with his teeth.

The feel of his teeth on her breast was too much for Natasha and she climaxed, her orgasm wracking her body. "Captain." she pleaded, his mouth becoming both a pain and a pleasure. His mouth continued it's tortuous assault, his teeth nibbling the tender flesh even more.

Finally, She couldn't take it anymore and pushed him away. He looked up at her, grinning like a cat that just ate the canary, heat surging through him at her response.

Moving down her body, he placed feather light kisses on her skin, moving his tongue along the underside of her breasts before moving down her firm torso to the top of her underwear.

Sitting up, he stared at her, silently asking her permission, needing to know that she wanted this as much as he did. She gazed back at him, love and tenderness in her eyes, each one warring for dominance over the other. She nodded slightly, and raised her hips silently giving him permission to make love to her. Oh ever the gentleman he was.

Moving off of her, Steve slipped his fingers inside her waistband and slowly, torturously drew her black lace panties down, along with the garters. Tossing the items to the side he sat there on his haunches just gazing at her.

She was breathtaking.

Her body was lain out before him, nothing hidden, everything exposed. He ran his eyes up and down her figure, from her sated face to her breasts which were pink from his earlier activities, down to her apex. She was truly magnificent. And she was all his. Why did it take him this long to claim her as his own.

Natasha blushed at his gaze. No one had ever looked at her like Steve was right at this moment. Admiration and devotion, desire and exhalation, his face was a myriad of emotions, so many expressed but one constant remained.

Love.

She reached out, needing to touch him, needing to see the body that had trained her all those times, somehow knowing in her heart that he would be magnificent.

She grasped his sweater and tugged, silently urging him to strip himself of the offending material.

"Please.." she whispered, her eyes poring into his, hoping that he could read her need in her eyes.

He nodded and slipped the jacket off, tossing it aimlessly to the ground. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her, like her life depended on it.

And maybe it did.

Chest against chest, Steve wrapped his own arms around her, just holding her, not in a passionate embrace but more of a loving one. One that conveyed to both, how much love existed between the two of them.

Natasha slowly eased back onto the bed, taking him with her, her arms still wrapped tightly around him. She pulled back to stare into his eyes, "Love me?"

His heart surged at her words and he kissed her briefly before moving his head down her chest to her stomach until he got to her sex. She opened her legs invitingly, wanting nothing more than to have him touch her.

He slowly ran his tongue along the outer lips of her sex, before plunging it in, causing her to arch her back, her legs trapping his head. He ran his tongue along her inside walls, before lightly stroking her clit with it.

"Steve.." she moaned, urging him up, her enhanced strength making it easy. She had always

Dreamed about this moment.

He looked at her and gasped. He saw the blatant need and desire in her emerald green eyes, the same need and desire that he knew were in his own.

Steve even surprised himself. He felt like a natural.

Understanding, he slipped off the bed and shucked off the remainder of his clothes before climbing back on. He gathered her into his arms, kissing her firmly but gently, before climbing on top of her.

Natasha automatically wrapped her legs around him, trapping his body to hers, as if never wanting to let go.

"Natasha," Steve urged, moving slightly away.

She took the hint and eased her legs from around his waist, giving him room to move. Reaching down between their bodies, Steve guided the tip of him to her opening, moving it along her cleft, teasing her mercilessly.

"Captain." She growled, wrapping her legs again around him, her own way of urging him on.

Chuckling, he ran his tip teasingly once more before thrusting in, filling her to the hilt.

"Aah!" She moaned, her body on fire from him. She had never felt like this before. So complete, so fulfilled and he didn't even start yet. Just the feel of him inside her was enough. But, she knew that it would only get better.

He moved slowly, tenderly,wanting to savor every minute with her. He clasped her shoulders, pressing his body to hers. He pulled out before plunging back in, the absolute feel of her overwhelming him. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long but he wanted to savor this first time and certainly not the last with her.

Natasha never felt anything like this before. She felt both alive and dead at the same time. Alive in that the feel of his body caused all her nerve endings to tingle and dead because she knew that she could possibly die from this ecstasy.

Speeding up, Steve and Natasha moved with each other, perfectly in sync, like they were made for each other. Like they were two parts to a whole.

Their breaths increased, each one wanting to reach their peak and wanting to take the other over with them.

Reaching down, Steve rubbed her clit, pressing hard on it. He knew he wasn't going to last and wanted desperately to send her over the edge with him.

The moment his fingers touched her, Natasha lost all consciousness. Tightening her legs and arms, she arched, her orgasm taking over her, causing her to lose all control.

With one last thrust, Steve let himself go, his orgasm coinciding with hers. Tightening his own arms, he held her to him as the last vibrations of her orgasm went through her. Each was able to feel the reverberations of the other's orgasm.

The sound of fireworks from the outside simultaneously exploded as their organs did. Well, happy birthday America.

"Natasha" Steve groaned out before dropping down beside her.

The only sound in the room was the heavy pants of trying to catch their breath.

"Well now that is how you fulfill your duty Captain." Natasha puffed out,

Steve blushed a light red, honestly he had no idea what came over him. When he saw her, this sexual desire was released and it felt amazing. Oh want a great birthday he had.

"Now how was that for a birthday present?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ohh _that_ was amazing, I mean where did you get that outfit?"

"Well, I got the corset at Victoria Secret, they had a special sale for the 4th of July and everything was red, white and blue themed underwear and corsets and such. The shield and the helmet I got from a store at the mall that had a section inspired by you." She finished with a smile.

"Well, God bless for that, because my goodness, you looked amazing." He kissed her again.

She smirked against his lips, "I knew that outfit will do it for you. That it will get you the release you needed. You kinky man. Getting off on your outfit, but it was obviously worth it."

He agreed, "Yeah it was."

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest, " I love you, Natasha" he breathed out.

Natasha looked up to him, a soft small slowly appeared on her face, "I love you too, Steve." She pecked him lips.

"Um, Natasha the night is night over yet, can we still do our duty and do it for America again."

She let out a laugh, "Well I think America is not done with you yet." She got of top of him and continued to do it for America over and over again.

* * *

 **A/N: So there it is, my first romanogers fic ever! Hope you guys enjoyed. Oh and the 'let's do it for america' speech natasha says to steve, credit goes to the song from grease 2 from where I got it from. Well let me know what you though :-)**


End file.
